625 Gets Sick
by cat94208
Summary: 625 becomes sick. What will Gantu do?


**Authors note: My first Lilo and Stitch fan fiction. 625 is one of my favorite characters and I just couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

Gantu trudged into his ship. Another fruitless day spent chasing experiments. Curse that abomination and the earth girl! And now 625 was sure to make fun of him. He didn't know why he didn't just kick the little beast out; he never helped. The only thing he did was sit and make sandwiches. Of course, he could make very good sandwiches...

Gantu looked around. Something was wrong. It took him a moment to realize what it was. 625 had yet to appear and make some sarcastic remark about him failing, yet again. This was unusual. What he should have done was relax and enjoy the peace and quiet, but instead he called, "625!"

There was no answer. "Where has the traug gone to?" Gantu muttered under his breath. "625!" he called again. When there was still no answer, he began searching. When he found him, he would give 625 a piece of his mind for not answering him.

He eventually found the experiment curled up on a chair in the control room. "625!" he roared shaking the chair.

625 looked sleepily up at Gantu. "Hi big fella," he spoke tiredly. "What do you want?"

"I..." Gantu stopped. He didn't really want anything. "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"Called?" 625 blinked slowly. "I must not have heard you."

Gantu looked down at the yellow experiment still lying in the chair. 625 was not acting like himself. He was curled in a ball instead of leaning back and relaxing, he hadn't made any sarcastic comments, and there wasn't a sandwich in sight. This last worried Gantu the most. Not that he actually cared about the experiment.

Gantu shuffled his feet awkwardly and coughed. 625 had closed his eyes but he opened them again. "Yes?"

"Would you like a sandwich?"

625 thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "No. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh. Alright then... Well, I'm going to bed now."

"Okay."

* * *

Gantu awoke slowly the next morning. Sitting up, he covered a yawn with one of his enormous hands. He looked at the clock, which was shaped like a coconut. He had bought it from a local shop so he'd have something that told earth time. He sniffed the air and sighed disappointedly. Nothing. Normally by this time, 625 would be cooking bacon to make bacon and egg sandwiches for breakfast. Remembering how tired 625 was yesterday afternoon, he assumed that he had slept in. He was therefore surprised, when glancing over at 625's bed, he found it empty. Getting out of bed and putting on his uniform, he stomped into the control room.

He found 625 where he had left him the day before, curled up in the chair. "625," Gantu asked, "why aren't you in bed?"

625 didn't answer the question. Instead he asked another one. "Hey, do you think you could turn up the heat some? I'm freezing."

The room was not cold, and yet 625 was shaking visibly. Gantu kneeled beside the chair, concern covering his features. If he had seen himself in the mirror he would have certainly been ashamed at such a show of weakness. But there wasn't a mirror around, and he was too busy looking at 625 to notice his own self.

625's yellow fur was dull and his black eyes had lost the sparkle that was normally in them. Add that to the uncontrollable shaking and you clearly had a sick experiment. "You're ill."

"Really? I didn't know that," 625 responded sarcastically.

Gantu smiled slightly at this comment. 625 couldn't be too sick if he was being sarcastic. Still this chair wasn't the best place for him to be. With one hand, Gantu scooped him up.

625 stirred, showing more alertness than he had so far, "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

'I am taking you to your bed, so stop struggling!"

"Oh. Okay then." 625 settled down as Gantu, with surprising gentleness, carried him to his bed.

* * *

Gantu sighed and put his huge head in his hands. It was close to noon now and 625 was showing no signs of recovering. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse. As far as Gantu knew, the experiments were designed never to get sick. So why was 625 in such bad shape?

His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sound of the communication device turning on. Immediately, the even more annoying shrill voice of Dr. Hamstervile started talking. "Gantu! What are you doing! Why are you not out catching experiments!"

"625 is sick." Gantu answered.

"625! The useless experiment that does nothing but make useless sandwiches! How is 625 being sick keeping you from catching experiments!'

"I have to stay here and take care of him."

"What! Take care of him! I hired you to catch experiments, not be a nurse! You big incompetent fish head. Go out there and catch an experiment!"

"But..."

"Go!" With that, Hamstervile signed off.

Gantu shook his head, not sure of what he should do. He walked back into the bedroom, trying to be quiet in case 625 was sleeping. If he was sleeping peacefully he might be able to go out for a short while, just enough to keep Hamstervile happy. 625 was not asleep, instead he was curled up in a coughing fit. "625, what's wrong?" Gantu asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" 625 said between fits, "Who do you think I am? A doctor?" He then fell into silent shivering again.

Gantu curled his fists up in anger. He knew hardly anything about these experiments, only enough to catch them. And it wasn't like he could take 625 to a doctor or vet. The only one who knew about experiments on this island was...

Gantu bent down and scooped up 625, blankets and all. 625 didn't even stir. Quickly, Gantu exited the spaceship.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch were in the living room with the newest experiment they had captured, trying to find its one true place, while 'Uncle' Jumba was watching T.V. Suddenly, with a loud cracking noise, the roof was lifted up.

"Gantu!" Stitch cried as he and Lilo scrambled to their feet. The experiment scuttled underneath the couch.

"You can't have him!" Lilo cried, referring to the scared experiment. She moved forward, rolling her fists into balls and taking a defensive position.

"I'm not here for the abomination," Gantu declared. His eyes fell on Jumba who was now standing in front of the couch.

"You're not?" Lilo asked.

"Huh?" Stitch was just as confused as Lilo was.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to see him," Gantu nodded toward Jumba.

"Me?" Jumba asked pointing to himself. "What is it you be wanting with me?"

"I want you to fix 625," Gantu demanded.

"What is wrong with 625?" Jumba asked.

"He's sick," Gantu replied. Carefully, he lowered his arm into the room. Stitch growled a warning, but Gantu didn't heed it. Opening his hand, he revealed 625.

With his four eyes Jumba scanned 625, taking in the dull fur, and shivering. "Experiments were not programmed to get sick."

"He won't even eat a sandwich," Gantu put in.

Jumba's eyes widened at this, "This is bad. Very bad."

"It is?" Gantu's face was filled with worry.

"Yes," Jumba answered. He moved forward and plucked 625 out of his nestle of blankets. "I must do some tests to see what is wrong."

625 awoke at the sudden feel of air on his fur. He was just starting to get warm, being wrapped in blankets and surrounded by Gantu's hand. He looked around him in confusion. Spotting Lilo and Stitch his confusion grew. What was he doing in their house? And was he being held? He glanced up to see who was holding him. Jumba? "What are you doing with me?" He asked both annoyed and nervous.

"It's okay." Lilo spoke up. "You're sick. Jumba's going to fix you."

625 wasn't sure about this, but he didn't really feel like arguing. He closed his eyes. His head was pounding.

Gantu had removed his arm from the room and was now looking down at the scene. "Will he be alright?"

Jumba shook his head. "I will not know till I do tests."

Gatnu suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing how silly he was being, showing worry for an experiment. "I'll be... uh... waiting outside," He said before lowering the roof back to its proper place and retreating.

Jumba carried 625 into the room he and Pleakly shared. Lilo and Stitch followed.

"You can fix him? Right?" Lilo asked. "He is the enemy but..."

"Cousin!" Stitch finished for her.

"I do not know until I find out what is wrong with 625." Jumba answered. He set 625 on the lower bed of the bunk. "Little Girl, 626, you keep an eye on him why Jumba gets equipment."

"Ih." Stitch replied crawling up on the bed with 625. Lilo joined him.

625 was sitting up hugging his knees. One word caught his attention. Equipment. "Equipment? Listen I don't do well with equipment," he protested weakly, before breaking out in another bout of coughing. Lilo patted his back for him.

"All ready!" Jumba declared. "625, I will be needing you to put out your extra limbs."

"Aw, do I have too?" He hated doing that. It just felt weird, and besides, it was too much like work.

"You do want to get better, don't you?" Lilo asked.

625 placed a hand on his aching head. All he wanted to do now was sleep. "I guess," he answered. Slowly he pulled out his extra arms.

"Back spikes too," Jumba commanded.

625 made a face but did as he was told. Jumba then picked him up and placed him in a very strange machine shaped like a circle. His arms and legs were connected to the edge of the circle. It began to spin, turning him around. Being upside down did not help his headache, but he was too tired to do more than moan. All his previous protesting had drained what little energy he had left.

"Diagnoses will be coming soon," Jumba declared, as he looked at the computer's screen.

* * *

"Aha!" Jumba exclaimed somewhat later.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lilo jumped off the bed.

"Yes, evil genius has figured it out." Jumba hurriedly began mixing some chemicals together. "Experiments were designed to be destructive. Especially 625 and 626. Because of destructive nature they would consume strange things. In fact it is necessary that they do this or else they become sick."

"So 625 is sick because he doesn't eat any gross things?" Lilo guessed.

"Little Girl is correct." Jumba placed his concoction in a syringe. "625 unfortunately did not come out as planned. He only made and ate sandwiches. So Jumba was forced to make pills for him to take. I am guessing that 625 has not had any pills since he was rehydrated." Jumba stopped the spinning machine. He injected the needle into one of 625's arms before releasing him.

"Will that make him better?" Lilo asked.

Jumba nodded, as he carried the now limp form of 625 to the bed. "It should, if evil genius is correct. But to be sure we'd best keep 625 here until he shows sign of getting better."

* * *

Gantu paced back in forth in front of the house. What was taking them so long? Jumba Jookiba was supposed to be a genius, and it was taking him this long to find out what was wrong with one of his own experiments?

Just then the door burst open and Lilo scampered out with Stitch following. "Finally," Gantu muttered. He scanned their faces to see if anything was wrong. They seemed happy enough, though the abomination was still looking at him suspiciously. "Well?" Gantu asked.

"Jumba found out what's wrong with him. He hasn't been eating enough gross stuff," Lilo said.

Gantu blinked. "Enough gross stuff?" He repeated.

"Experiments need to eat gross things to stay healthy," Lilo explained. "Jumba gave him a shot to make him better. But he has to take one of these pills a day or he'll get sick again." Lilo held a large container up in the air.

Gantu carefully plucked the jar from her. One a day. He would make sure 625 took them. "Where is 625?"

"He's in bed. Jumba wants to keep him close by until he starts feeling better."

"Oh." It seemed it would be awhile before he could take 625 back to the spaceship.

"I'll send Stitch over to tell you when he's felling better," Lilo said. "Right Stitch?"

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

"Oh," Gantu said again. "Well, I'll be leaving now." And with that he walked away.

Stitch gave Lilo a confused glance, "Send cousin back to Gantu?"

"Remember what I said about Gantu having a little bit of good in him? Well, I think he just showed it today. He walked all the way over here to his enemies just to help a friend. I think he likes 625."

* * *

Gantu trudged into his ship. Would he ever catch an experiment?

625 looked up from the sandwich he was making. "The computer didn't say anything about the experiment being invisible." He joked.

Gantu turned away from the now healthy experiment. He didn't want 625 to see his smile. It was good to have him back.


End file.
